


He is Agent A…

by littlefleetinglight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefleetinglight/pseuds/littlefleetinglight
Summary: From Tumblr:anonymous asked:I like to imagine in the daminette that one day Marinette forgets her bag and Alfred shows up to give it too her. During class. And is as gone as quickly as he appeared.zebrabaker answered:He is Agent A…





	He is Agent A…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

From Tumblr:

anonymous asked:  
I like to imagine in the daminette that one day Marinette forgets her bag and Alfred shows up to give it too her. During class. And is as gone as quickly as he appeared.

zebrabaker answered:  
He is Agent A…

My response:

Marinette managed to get to her seat just before the bell rang, only to notice that she didn’t have her bag.

“Oh no…”

*Ring*

“Too late.”

The teacher walked in.

“Okay everyone please take out your books and turn to page 52.”

The class brought out their book, all but Marinette anyway.

“Marinette, where is your book?”

“Well you see…”

*Classmates begin snickering*

“Really Marinette? Well I guess”

The teacher was cut off by a knock on the door.

*Knock knock*

“One moment class.”

*Opens Door*

“Yes? May I help you sir?”

“Forgive my interruption Ma’am, I’m Alfred Pennyworth; butler to the Wayne family and I am here to drop off Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s bag. She left it behind in her hurry to get to school.”

“O-Oh I see, well Marinette?”

Marinette came down the stairs to the door.

“Hi Alfred, thank you for this.”

“It’s no problem Ms. Marinette, might I also remind you; you are invited to with us tonight. Master Damian is quite looking forward to and asks you to text him when school is over, Master’s Dick, Jason, and Tim would like to request cookies from your family’s bakery and Master Bruce says you do not have to.”

“Again, thank you Alfred; I’ll remember. Is there anything you want from the bakery?”

“No need to trouble yourself Ms. Marinette, but if you happen to have any fruit tarts available; I wouldn’t mind.”

“I’ll be sure to look Alfred.”

“Good day to you Ms. Marinette, Ms. Marinette’s class.”

“Bye Alfred!”

And just as soon as he appeared he was gone.

*Classmates jaws drop*

“YOU KNOW THE WAYNE FAMILY!” Alya demanded.

“That is none of your business Alya and we have class.”

Marinette returns to her seat and the teacher tries to start again.

“R-Right, everyone turn to page 52 of your book.”


End file.
